blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparkle of Joy
Announcement(s) ��Shall we date? : Blood in Roses+�� A new event, ✨Spin-off: Sparkle of joy✨ is out now!�� Sascha: "A mask that I personally drew is included in the Checkpoint-free Set this time! This wonderful masterpiece is only available now! You'll definitely regret it if you don't get it, fufufu♪" Read the whole story and get rewarded! This spin-off event is available for a limited time only, so don't miss it!Blood In Roses+ Spin off: Sparkle of joy (link) retrieved 29th August 2019 　　 Note This spin off was release the 29 August 2019. During the spin off availibity , earl bird prizes could be gained when reading both endings. The concerned items are marked "EB" in the avatars' gallery. That early bird moment was limited until the 3 September 2019. The spin off event by itself finished on the 9 September 2019. The story and the resources required Intro Brothers of the Death duo Ioannis and Michalis. Two brothers, one festival! Story: The story is divided in 2 chapters and has 2 endings. *Chapter 1 : 9 tickets *Chapter 2 : 9 tickets *One ending : 5 tickets Chapter 1 view - Sparkle of joy.png Chapter 2 view - Sparkle of joy.png Love challenges must be passed. The avatars have their own section below. *31 000 Tokens (it concerns 3 items) *1000 coins for picking the pack. *6 love tickets ; the 2 endings are included. To choose your end.png|Step before the ending. The rewards depend of the ending you pick. Ioannis view - Sparkle of joy.png Michalis views - Sparkle of joy.png The items For the love challenges: Eyes - sparkle of joy.jpg|Eyes with fireworks reflection Smoking pipe - Sparkle of joy.jpg|Smoke pipe with smoke The hair - Sparkle of joy.jpg|Celestial hair maiden hair Prizes for reading Ioannis ending:''' Fireworks effect - Sparkle of joy.jpg|Festive fireworks effect (EB) Head band - Sparkle of joy.jpg|Festival headband and fireworks '''Prizes for reading Michalis ending: Head band (mc side) - Sparkle of joy.jpg|Large flower hairpins and fireworks Men's dressing - Sparkle of joy.jpg|Outfit for fireworks (EB) Prizes for reading both endings: MC Dress - sparkle of joy.jpg|Elegant outfit for viewing fireworks (EB) Background zen garden - sparkle of joy.jpg|Fireworks in traditional zen garden The premium exclusive item: Trivia *This is the first spin off where Ioannis shows he loves having with the MC and eventually his brother. *No CG is available by the time the section is edited. *It has featured Sascha and Shiki. *This spin off is the first moment when the reader learns about the huge interest Sascha had towards drawing and art. Gallery sparkle of joy announcements.jpg|Event Announcement in app sparkle of joy page.jpg|Event Home Page sparkle of joy avatars.png|All attainable avatars Ioannis banner - Sparkle of joy.jpg Michalis banner - Sparkle of joy.jpg Screenshot 2019-08-28-11-49-51.png Screenshot 2019-08-28-11-49-57.png Screenshot 2019-08-28-11-50-03.png Screenshot 2019-08-28-13-19-00.png In game view (1) Sparkle of joy.png In game view (2) - Sparkle of joy.png In game view (3) - Sparkle of joy.png In game view (4) - Sparkle of joy.png Special pack - Sparkle of joy.png Reference Category:Spin Off Category:Events Category:Rank B